


The End Of Lies

by anderswasright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Gothic, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswasright/pseuds/anderswasright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr meets UnCat, and has to realize how worthless his world-built-on-lies is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Lies

**PETYR**

  
"Cat." He stared in shock, and he felt as anger and pain were rising inside him. "What did those bastards do to you?"  
The walking corpse that had once been his love stared back. She didn't say anything.  
"Oh, Cat. My Cat." He stepped closer and touched her face, caressed the deep red scars. The bandits around them didn't count. Nothing counted. His entire life had been built on intrigue and lies, but at the end, looking at the ruins of this woman, he realized he still loved her, and he wanted to kill every single motherfucker responsible for this. "I will kill them all" he whispered.   
Cold rain poured down on them, soaked them to the bone.  
Something in Stoneheart's cold eyes changed. She seemed to recognize him, to remember who she was before she was betrayed and killed.  
She spoke, and her voice hardly resembled anything human, but Petyr understood the question.  
"Sansa is safe" he said. "All the armies of the Vale guard her, and she is on her way to Winterfell. It was only me who got lost."  
He was taken by the Brotherhood on his way to Harrenhal.They told him their lady would most likely hang him, as she hanged everyone who came across her way, but he didn't know who Lady Stoneheart was until he was pushed before her.  
Sansa, of course, wasn't  _that_  safe, not from him, but now that he found Cat, he knew he would never go North. Sansa, pretty and young and alive as she was, was but a poor substitute. His plans and schemes  were meaningless now, only grief and wrath remained. The time for lies was over. The rain mixed with tears, his first tears in more than twenty years as he reached for her icy, milk white hands and covered them in kisses.  
"My lady, shall we hang him?" A man in yellow cloak asked. Stoneheart -  _Cat_  - shook her head and grasped Petyr's tunic.  
"You. Remain." She forced out the words. "The time... is near."  
"Yes. Yes, Cat. The time when Walder Frey watches all his children hang before we kill him."  
Someone gave him a sword. He hand't held one since his duel with Brandon Stark.  
And thus Petyr left his path. He would follow the dead woman who never was his in life, but now, in a sad twist of fate, walked at his side. She was decaying and he was broken, as dead inside as this grotesque shell of his love. Yet somehow, it felt right. They would destroy the remaining Freys, and then they could rest. Screw the kings, screw the Iron Throne. He knew Cat would die, truly die, as soon as her quest was fulfilled, and now he was grateful he always carried poison with him, meant for enemies, but it would be just as good for himself.  
She will be his, forever his, beyond the grave. 


End file.
